Bittersweet
by aposentada
Summary: [DMRW] Metarmofoses num relacionamento. Mpreg, fluffy, slash!


Sim, outra das minhas mpregs...

**Título**: Bittersweet  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Classificação**: Drama/Romance - PG-13  
**Ship**: Draco/Ron  
**Resumo**: DMRW. Metarmofoses num relacionamento. Mpreg, fluffy, slash!  
**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence. Harry Potter & Cia. são de uma loira má que matou o Sirius. Ela é rica. Eu continuo pobre.  
**Avisos**: **Slash, mpreg, fluffy!  
Notas**: Obrigada a Nicolle Snape e a Ivana pela ajuda  
**Comentários**: Fic meio estranha, pense cinco vezes antes de ler O.o

**Bittersweet**

Sim. De certa forma, aquilo era uma obsessão. Mas quando teria começado?

Talvez tivesse sido já no primeiro ano. Tão opostos, tão diferentes, tanto na personalidade quanto na origem familiar. Era ódio? Era. Mas tinha um pouco de fascinação diluída ali.

Ou poderia ter sido depois, com o lento passar dos anos. Sua raiva só crescia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, um aspecto desconhecido de sua personalidade apareceu de seu subconsciente – o desejo. No quinto ano, acordara coberto de suor e estranhos pensamentos rodopiando na cabeça. Quando lembrou do sonho que tivera, enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro e não saiu de lá até o amanhecer, na esperança que a água levasse embora a impureza que nascia dentro dele.

Mas não havia ido. Os sonhos continuaram por dois anos. Às vezes cessavam, mas depois voltavam impiedosos, na forma de um amante exigente. Um amante imaginário.

Mas os sonhos só pararam de vez quando o amante se tornou real.

O estopim havia acontecido numa aula de Poções. Ele cortara o dedo, um corte fundo – e Ron observara quase hipnotizado como ele pousou o indicador ensangüentado na boca e lambeu o sangue, num gesto inconsciente para aliviar a dor. De certa forma pervertida, aquilo era excitante. O líquido vermelho contrastava fortemente e perfeitamente com sua pele quase albina. Nada conseguiu despertá-lo de seu transe durante um tempo, até que os olhos prateados do outro o encararam por acaso – e em um segundo, Draco percebeu. Suas pupilas se arregalaram.

Desde então, ele tomara o cuidado de evitar que os dois ficassem sozinhos juntos. O que sentia, Ron só podia deduzir – medo, talvez? -, mas de uma coisa ele tinha assustadora certeza; um dia ele não conseguiria mais agüentar. Iria se tornar forte demais. Insuportável demais.

Mas ele não achava que seria tão rápido. Poucos dias depois, ele topara com Malfoy num corredor do sexto andar. O loiro imediatamente dera vários passos para trás. Ron tentara se segurar, tentando ouvir os mil pensamentos em sua mente que indicavam o quanto era estúpido e arriscado o que os instintos dele estavam gritando para fazer. Foram apenas alguns segundos de uma feroz batalha entre razão e instinto – e no final os impulsos venceram.

Quinze minutos depois, eles se tornaram amantes num local pouco confortável – o chão empoeirado de uma sala abandonada -, apesar da resistência inicial do sonserino. Mas fora apenas inicial. Depois dos primeiros gritos presos na garganta, seus lábios e corpos voltaram a se procurar e a se explorar – uma, duas, três vezes. Quando Ron abriu os olhos no dia seguinte, de certa forma achou que fosse um milagre ainda estar vivo.

Agora tinham uma ligação. Um pacto. Os antigos hábitos não mudavam, claro – ainda se tratavam pelos sobrenomes, apesar de agora serem mais íntimos. O fato que dormiam juntos algumas vezes não mudara os sentimentos de Malfoy por ele; para todos os efeitos, ainda havia ódio. O desprezo continuava relacionado a tudo que envolvia seu nome.

Mas para Ron, as coisas começavam a mudar. Não conseguia simplesmente mais olhá-lo atravessado – as memórias de noites passadas sempre voltavam à memória e impediam qualquer sílaba de sair da boca. Era mais fácil simplesmente não falar com ele, ou ignorá-lo completamente – coisa que também era particularmente difícil.

E as pessoas começaram a perceber.

No início, eram sussurros difusos de estranhamento. Depois, começaram a crescer de intensidade – alguns deles se aproximavam perigosamente da verdade. Draco ficava irritado e preocupado com os rumores, e tentou se afastar de Ron várias vezes, sem sucesso algum. Discussões inflamadas que sempre acabavam com dois corpos entrelaçados e suados no chão ou em algum sofá com um dos pés quebrados.

Como na noite anterior.

Pela primeira vez, ele não se vestira sorrateiramente de madrugada e fora para as masmorras; dormira profundamente ao seu lado. Estava meio coberto pela capa de Ron – a curva de seus quadris apareciam timidamente antes de desaparecerem por debaixo do manto preto.

Ron deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Draco estremeceu e abriu os olhos.

"- O que... ah, é você."

"- Quem esperava encontrar?"

Draco esfregou a bochecha.

"- Esperava estar no meu dormitório, se quer tanto saber. O que estou fazendo aqui?"

"- Você se agarrou em mim ontem à noite, não lembra?"

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar assassino e não respondeu. Levantou-se e começou a procurar suas roupas. Ron continuou, sentindo uma certa satisfação em falar aquilo.

"- Você até me chamou de Ronald."

Draco parou no ato de vestir a roupa de baixo.

"- Você está completamente louco."

"- Não só fez isso como fez uma três ou quatro vezes. _Ronald, Ronald, Ronald..."_

"- Ah, cale a boca." – sibilou ele, aborrecido, se atrapalhando para colocar as calças; Ron não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho – "Eu devia estar quase dormindo."

"- Você parecia bem acordado para mim."

Não obteve resposta. O loiro terminou de colocar as vestes e saiu tempestuosamente da sala.

É claro que ele se lembrava.

* * *

Ele estava pálido. Debaixo de seus olhos, olheiras causadas por noites inteiras vomitando no banheiro. Tirou a camisa e tentou examinar-se friamente no espelho, mas não conseguiu. Tremia.

Era impressão dele ou algumas mudanças começavam a aparecer no seu corpo? Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, trêmulo. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ao mesmo tempo não era possível.

Aquilo nunca acontecera, pelo menos não naturalmente. Porque a primeira vez seria com ele?

Não fazia sentido.

Ergueu os olhos de novo e tentou se concentrar. Seu olhar desceu pelo corpo e parou no lugar que mais temia.

Por que simplesmente olhar para a sua barriga provocava tanto pavor agora?

Desceu as mãos pelos quadris. Eles pareciam mais largos do que dois meses atrás.

_Não, por favor, não. _

Desejava que fosse apenas uma alucinação. Uma doença curável.

Desejava que realmente não houvesse bebê nenhum. Porque se houvesse...

Ele estaria perdido.

* * *

Estavam na época dos exames finais. Há quase um mês não se viam. Seu caso reduzira-se a simples olhares trocados durante aulas conjuntas. Não haviam passado mais noites juntos em algum lugar deserto, nem haviam tido amassos em alguma sala vazia. Para Draco, estaria tudo perfeito enquanto Ron não percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto ninguém percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Ele ainda tinha chances de resolver aquele problema. Poucas, mas tinha. Agora tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo. Era muito sutil, mas já sentia os chutes. Ele estava crescendo.

E Draco estava morrendo de medo.

Naquela noite, ele não conseguiu evitar. Antes que percebesse, o ruivo já havia prensado contra a parede e deslizava mãos maliciosas para dentro das suas vestes. Antes que o outro protestasse, lábios grudaram-se num beijo ansioso e intenso.

"- Você engordou" – sussurrou Ron, rouco. Draco congelou.

"- Você está doido."

"- Não estou" – devolveu ele na mesma hora – "Você está barrigudo. Eu estou sentindo."

Puxou-o mais para perto de si, desabotoando alguns botões das vestes. O beijo tinha gosto de menta. Segundos depois, o tecido negro deslizou para o chão. Era uma insanidade o que estavam fazendo, mas as carícias suaves e, ao mesmo tempo, possessivas, eram hipnotizantes demais para que qualquer pensamento coerente passasse por sua mente.

Foi quando ele sentiu seus joelhos ficarem fracos. Interrompeu o contato dos lábios bruscamente e encostou-se na parede. Um segundo depois, Ron precisou segurá-lo para evitar que fosse ao chão.

"- O que está..."

Mas o mundo já havia ficado negro.

* * *

Acordou com uma luz forte no seu rosto. Fez um gesto automático com a mão para tapá-la.

"- Acordou, Sr. Malfoy. Finalmente." – comentou Pomfrey, encarando-o com um ar sério. Draco sentou-o se na cama. Do outro lado da enfremaria, Ron estava branco de preocupação.

"- O que... quanto tempo eu fiquei..."

"- Pouco mais de trinta minutos, mas isso não importa." – ela inclinou-se, encarando-o firmemente – "Francamente, o senhor foi um irresponsável."

Ron se mexeu e começou a prestar atenção à conversa.

"- Eu fui..."

"- Você está com anemia!" – exclamou Pomfrey – "Devia ter vindo aqui imediatamente quando começaram os primeiros sintomas. No seu estado atual, é extremamente perigoso."

"- Do que você está falando?" – perguntou Draco, usando todo o seu talento artístico para parecer indignado; na verdade, tremia nas bases.

"- Ah, não me diga que não sabe" – disse Pomfrey, num tom de leve desdém, dando um tapinha no ombro de Draco e indo pegar algo na prateleira – "Até um trouxa conseguiria perceber o seu estado. O bebê já chuta, por Merlin!" – olhou para Draco e, um segundo depois, virou-se de novo para o móvel – "Não sei como isso aconteceu, Sr. Malfoy, mas não há a menor sombra de dúvida que..."

Houve um baque forte. Pomfrey olhou e, segundos depois, correu para acudir um Ron Weasley inconsciente no chão.

Draco se encolheu na cama, o olhar mirando o vazio.

* * *

Depois de aproximadamente quinze minutos, Ron acordou. Olhou para Pomfrey, depois olhou para Malfoy ainda encolhido em cima da cama. E soube o que teria que fazer.

Antes que a enfermeira pudesse gritar algo contra, ele já havia puxado o loiro para fora de lá. E em nenhum momento Draco protestou.Talvez porque soubesse que não iria adiantar nada.

Passaram apenas por alguns fantasmas perplexos com a cena antes de Ron abrir uma porta e entrar, com Draco em seus calcanhares. Demorou ainda alguns segundos para fechá-la; ainda estava um pouco em estado de choque. Draco afundou no sofá.

O mesmo sofá com um dos pés quebrados que haviam passado a noite juntos alguns meses antes.

Ron sentou-se ao seu lado, parecendo hesitante.

"- Então... você está..."

"- Estou." – mexeu-se, desconfortável.

"- Porque você não me contou?"

Outro movimento.

"- Esperava resolver isso sozinho."

Ron virou-se para ele. Draco olhou para o outro lado.

"- Como assim, _resolver isso sozinho_?

"- Não sei. Me atirar do alto de uma escada, talvez. Isso resolveria o problema."

Ron pegou seu braço bruscamente, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

"- Me sol..."

"- Você não tinha esse direito!"

Draco soltou seu braço, furioso.

"- Não sei se você sabe, mas _isso_ está _dentro_ de mim!"

"- O filho é meu também! Ou você vai mentir sobre isso também?"

Draco cerrou os punhos. Por um segundo, pareceu para Ron que ele iria partir para cima dele, mas ao invés disso, ele fez uma coisa que o outro nunca tinha visto.

Ele chorou. Ele colocou as mãos sobre os olhos como para que impedir que Ron o visse daquela forma, e soltou um soluço. O grifinório sentiu toda a sua raiva desaparecer no ar quando viu que Malfoy estava em frangalhos. Em _pânico_.

Ele aproximou-se e abraçou-o suavemente, quase como se tivesse medo de ser repelido. Draco afundou seu rosto na dobra do pescoço e do ombro e entregou-se. Não queria mais sair dali.

Estava apavorado com a perspectiva de um dia seguinte.

E não só ele.

* * *

Ele respirou fundo. Outra vez. Outro chute. Outra contração. Pôs a mão na barriga de quase nove meses.

Havia passado depressa. A volta para casa, a reação de seus pais, os cinco minutos que tivera para juntar suas coisas. A chegada à casa dos Weasley, a cara de espanto da irmã mais nova de Ron, o desmaio da Sra. Weasley, o surto de Potter. A barriga crescendo, a integração lenta e gradual à sua nova família, as primeiras roupinhas, as longas discussões se seria menino ou menina, tardes preguiçosas com Ron acariciando a barriga e tendo conversas absolutamente idiotas com a criança, sob o olhar incrédulo de Draco, pés inchados, reclamações.

E, por fim, numa madrugada, uma pontada de dor aguda no lado direito. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, ele soube que estava na hora.

Agora, ali. Na primeira consulta no St. Mungus que o haviam arrastado, um medi-bruxo admirado o informara que teria cortá-lo para, então, tirar o bebê. Na hora, ele não absorvera muito bem a informação; só naquele momento percebera a real implicação daquilo. Deitado na cama, ele via gente correndo de um lado para o outro, claramente nervosos – há muito tempo não tinham um caso assim -, enquanto Ron, ao seu lado, parecia prestes a ter um ataque de nervos.

Outra vez. Fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu de novo, havia uma gordinha examinando sua grande barriga, com algo que lembrava vagamente um pomo de ouro encostada nela. Estava tensa.

"- Uma contração a cada quatro minutos!" – berrou, com a suavidade de um hipogrifo enfurecido – "Estamos atrasados! Movam-se!"

Em menos de dois minutos, todos pareciam em seus lugares. A mulher mexeu em algumas gavetas e tirou algumas coisas de aspecto cortante e assustador. Ron ficou mais branco do que já estava. Draco engoliu em seco e olhou para o outro lado.

Sentiu que passavam algumas coisas estranhas na sua barriga, dentre elas um líquido que fez com que a parte inferior do ventre parecesse pegar fogo por um momento. A voz da mulher chamando-o de modo quase carinhoso o fez virar a cabeça de novo.

"- Querido, você pode sentir um ligeiro desconforto. Mas não demorará muito."

Ron pareceu prestes a desmaiar.

Durante algum tempo, ele não sentiu nada, apenas a sensação de que havia alguém acariciando sua pele de sua barriga com um pouco de força demais. De repente, a queimação de novo. Draco mordeu o lábio e cravou as unhas na palma da mão de Ron.

Ligeiro desconforto, pois sim.

Virou de novo a cabeça para o lado e viu o ruivo observando-o preocupado. Relaxou o aperto e deu um débil sorriso.

Uma queimação mais forte, outra mais fraca. Então, um choro. De início, quase inaudível. Depois, o bebê chorou alto como se quisesse provar que estava vivo.

Antes que se desse conta que ele havia nascido, já estava nos seus braços. Coberto de sangue. Perfeitamente saudável. Era um menino.

Ron inclinou-se para ver o filho melhor e passou a mão suavemente pela cabeça. Ele começou a parar lentamente de chorar, até silenciar completamente. Abriu os olhinhos negros-prateados e acalmou-se, respirando normalmente.

Um segundo depois, Draco sentiu o peso do filho sair de seu peito. Um medi-bruxo agora estava o lavando e fazendo alguns exames.

Ron beijou sua testa. Quando se encararam, eles perceberam que não se arrependiam mais de nada.

* * *

Philip já estava com quase um mês. Era uma criança forte, com espessos cabelos ruivos e muita fome. Ele estava dormindo no berço.

Em algum lugar, um lugar bateu onze horas. Draco ajeitou as cobertas do berço uma última vez e bocejou. Precisava dormir.

De repente, alguém o abraçou por trás. Ele se sobressaltou, mas sabia muito bem quem era.

"- Merda, Ron, nunca faça isso de novo!"

"- Silêncio, ele está dormindo..."

Draco calou-se a contragosto. No berço, Philip agarrou um pedaço de coberta com sua mãozinha. Ron apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Draco.

Ambos sabiam que ele seria único. Ron nunca exatamente escondera seu apreço por uma família grande, mas Draco não queria mais nenhum. Seria apenas ele.

Ron ainda tinha esperanças de convencê-lo do contrário.

Levantou a cabeça do ombro do loiro. Sussurrou com uma calma de quem sabe o que está fazendo:

"- Draco..."

"- Sim?"

"- Casa comigo."

Draco virou-se para ele, surpreso.

"- Por que isso agora?" – Ron deu os ombros.

"- Não sei. Apenas... case."

Draco olhou para ele, e depois olhou para o berço.

Era estranho como sua vida havia mudado tão radicalmente em apenas um ano. E tão definitivamente. Mas, de alguma forma estranha, tudo parecia quase certo agora.

Faltavam poucas coisas.

E ele sabia quais eram.

Virou-se, deu um meio sorriso para o ruivo e se aconchegou em seus braços.

Ele não precisava de pressa agora.


End file.
